


the ship has sailed

by FreshBrains



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison dropped a bolt of sparkly pink tulle onto her table, glaring at Felix.  “Oh, for goodness' sake, Felix, <i>Ramon</i>?  Must you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ship has sailed

“It’s what’s on the inside that counts,” the guy said, all flippy hair and puppy eyes.  He smiled with one side of his mouth and gave Felix that sort of look that said _I’d fuck you if nothing was on TV and neither of us had to get up early the next morning_.  “Huh, am I wrong, sailor?”

Felix raised his eyebrows.  _Sailor, huh?_ He imagined himself with anchor tattoos and one of those little hats, tossing the flower-toting kid over his shoulder and bringing him down into the cabin for a shag before he shipped off.  He took the flowers, letting his eyes linger on the guy long enough for him to get a glimpse of Clone Club sans Alison in the loft.

Worth it.

*

There was a knock on the door at an hour where knocking should be illegal, and Felix rolled out of bed, barely bothering to throw his indecent robe on over his morning wood.  If it was Sarah or any of the girls, they would’ve called, so he guessed he was either being evicted, he owed someone money, or Vic was back, and none of them sounded too pleasing.

He pulled the screwdriver out of the latch and yanked open the door, yawning.  “At least let me get dressed before you rip me a new one,” he said, meeting the flower guy face-to-face.  He raised his eyebrows.  “Oh, it’s you.  Sarah’s not here.”

The guy shrugged behind his ghastly bouquet of yellow and purple pansies (Felix was too tired to be insulted by the subtext).  “Mrs. Hendrix told me you needed something else.”

Felix crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.  “Oh yeah?  What this time?  Tickets for her musical?”

The guy shook his head.  “I do drugs and guns.  Scalping is just tacky.”  He tossed the bouquet onto the dirty entryway floor, dropped to his knees, and pushed the fabric of Felix’s robe away.

_I’m definitely awake now_ , Felix thought, and wound his hand in the guy’s dark hair.

*

“So I’m guessing Alison didn’t really send you here?”  Felix lit a joint and passed it to flower-guy.  “She’d make a decent pimp, really.  She’s scary enough.”

The guy inhaled and passed the joint back, rolling over onto his stomach.  _I could bounce a coin off that ass,_ Felix thought, half-horny and half-forlorn.  _Does my ass still look like that?  Shite, how old is this kid?_ “I may have lied a little.  Take the bait?”

Felix pulled the kid into his lap, ready for another round.  “Obviously.”  Before he pulled him down for a kiss, he asked, “What’s your name, anyway?”

The guy smiled, the sort of smile that could lie and still be fucking adorable.  “Ramon.  I have to go to work soon, could you fuck me really quick?”

“I knew I liked you, Ramon,” Felix said, flipping the kid onto his back.

*

Felix picked up Alison’s glittery gun-gift card and held it front of the computer screen for Alison to see.  “This is growing on me, Mrs. Hendrix.  You’ve got quite the system going.”

“Oh?” Alison said, distracted by yards of fabric and jars of buttons.  She glanced up at her Skype screen.  “How so?”

“He delivers everything.  Flowers, handmade housewife cards, blowjobs.”

Alison dropped a bolt of sparkly pink tulle onto her table, glaring at Felix.  “Oh, for goodness sakes, Felix, _Ramon_?  Must you?”

Felix shrugged.  “To be fair, he started it.”

Alison rolled her eyes, clucking her tongue like Mrs. S used to do.  “He’s barely out of high school.  You’re a bad influence.”

It was Felix’s turn to roll his eyes.  “Fuck, Alison, he sells guns and pills out of his trunk in the parking lot.  I think the innocence ship has sailed.” 

“If you insist,” Alison said, cutting through her fabric.  “Just be careful.”

“Always am,” Felix said, signing off.  He looked around the loft and realized he needed more flowers.


End file.
